


Christmas Time, Mistletoe and Wine

by irellway



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Did I Mention It's Fluff, M/M, or just christmas
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irellway/pseuds/irellway
Summary: Pachnąca choinka, kolędy, świąteczne potrawy i prezenty nie cieszą tak bardzo, gdy nie ma z nami tych, których kochamy.
albo AU, w którym ani śnieżyca ani odwołane loty nie są w stanie sprawić, żeby Niall i Harry spędzili święta osobno.





	

Niall po raz kolejny przeklina w myślach wszystkich ludzi stojących w długiej kolejce do kasy, a zwłaszcza starszą panią, która przerażona wysokim rachunkiem zastanawia się czy nie powinna czegoś odłożyć. Wszyscy czekają aż łaskawie się na coś zdecyduje, wzdychając i zerkając na zegarki. Z pewnością marzą o uwolnieniu się z tego przeklętego sklepu i powrocie do domu, gdzie będą mogli przygotować się do świąt ze swoimi rodzinami.

Niall uwielbia święta. Kocha towarzyszącą im atmosferę, wszechobecne kolorowe dekoracje, grane w każdym możliwym miejscu świąteczne piosenki, przygotowywanie tradycyjnych potraw i pakowanie prezentów, jednak zawsze traci cały entuzjazm, gdy musi wybrać się do supermarketu, żeby kupić wszystkie składniki potrzebne do zrobienia świątecznych dań, przepychając się między innymi klientami i stojąc w niekończących się kolejkach. Co roku obiecuje sobie, że nie zostawi tego na ostatnią chwilę i co roku mu się to nie udaje. Po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach szczęśliwy płaci za swoje zakupy, pakuje wszystko do toreb i wychodzi ze sklepu. 

Gdy tylko znajduje się na zewnątrz, od razu uderza w niego podmuch zimnego wiatru. Beszta się w myślach, że nigdy nie zakłada rękawiczek i szybkim krokiem udaje się do samochodu, stojącego gdzieś pośród setki innych aut na parkingu. Nie zapomniał gdzie zaparkował, po prostu nie pamięta jak tam dojść. Dla niego to nie to samo.

Gdy po kilku minutach krążenia między samochodami, wreszcie znajduje ten, który należy do niego. Rzuca torby z zakupami na ziemię i zaczyna grzebać w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu kluczyków. Wrzuca zakupy do bagażnika i zajmuje miejsce kierowcy, szybko zamykając drzwi, nie chcąc by do środka wpadło zbyt dużo zimnego powietrza. Włącza silnik, uruchamiając ciepły nawiew i pociera dłonie, ogrzewając je własnym oddechem. Włącza radio i wyjeżdża z parkingu, śpiewając głośno Christmas Time, Mistletoe and Wine. Cała droga do domu mija mu na śpiewaniu świątecznych piosenek, a jego zły humor, w który wprawiły go zakupy, zupełnie znika. 

Obładowany torbami wchodzi do domu, po drodze o mało się nie przewracając o cienką warstwę lodu. W ostatniej chwili staje na prostych nogach i sam jest zaskoczony, że udało mu się uniknąć bliskiego kontaktu z twardą, zimną ziemią. Rzuca buty w kąt, pozbywa się grubej kurtki, czapki oraz szalika i przechodzi do kuchni. Odkłada reklamówki na wyspę, rozpakowuje zakupy i tanecznym krokiem, wciąż podśpiewując sobie piosenki, które towarzyszyły mu w drodze do domu, układa wszystko we właściwych miejscach. 

Wszystko jest już gotowe i Niall może spokojnie czekać na Harry'ego, który ma przylecieć następnego dnia. Umówili się wcześniej, że wszystko przygotują razem i Niall ma się do niczego nie dotykać, zresztą i tak nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby zrobić coś bez Harry'ego. Będą mieli tylko jeden dzień na przygotowanie świątecznych dań, ubranie choinki i udekorowanie domu, ale właśnie to uwielbiają najbardziej. Im mniej czasu, tym więcej zabawy i biegania.

Blondyn odchacza sobie w głowie zrobione zakupy i tym sposobem pozostaje mu do zrobienia już tylko jedna rzecz. Biegnie do sypialni i wyciąga z dna szuflady prezent dla Harry'ego, a także papier do pakowania, po czym przechodzi do mini gabientu Harry'ego i siada za dużym biurkiem. Brunet zawsze powtarzał, że gdy będą mieli swój dom, będzie w nim miał swoje małe miejsce, w którym będzie mógł się schować i pomyśleć, a Niall nigdy nie widział w tym żadnego problemu, zwłaszcza, że to biurko służy im do różnych rzeczy.   
Niall grzebie we wszystkich szufladach w poszukiwaniu taśmy klejącej oraz nożyczek. Gdy wszystko ma już przygotowane, jeszcze raz otwiera pudełko z prezentem i przygląda się srebrnemu zegarkowi, który wpadł Harry'emu w oko podczas jednej z ich wizyt w galerii handlowej. Harry przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji mówi mu, że nie potrzebuje prezentów, a najlepszym, co może dostać na święta i każdą inną okazję, jest możliwość spędzenia tego czasu z Niallem. Problem polega na tym, że Niall kocha go rozpiesczać i kupować mu prezenty, tak często jak się da. Oczywiście, prezenty są ważne, ale nie najważniejsze. Wystarczy, że Harry przyleci do Londynu i spędzą te kilka dni razem. O niczym innym nie marzy, tylko o kłóceniu się z Harrym o to, że bombki na choince są za gęsto powieszone albo że indyk za długo się piecze. Oczami wyobraźni widzi jak w trakcie przygotowywania ciastek, posypują się mąką, a potem brudzą sobie nosy kolorowym lukrem, którym miały być udekorowane pierniczki.

Harry już nie raz spędził święta poza domem, nie pozwalała mu na to jego praca. Jest pilotem jednej z popularniejszych linii lotniczych i spędza za sterami samolotów pasażerskich niemalże 6 dni w tygodniu. Nie widzą się często, co nieustannie odbija się na ich związku. Ale, gdy już są razem, nie marnują ani sekundy. Ich znajomi nigdy nie wróżyli im szczęścia, powtarzając, że nie da się zbudować solidnego związku, spędzając większość czasu osobno. Teraz to oni wprawiają ich w zakłopotanie, gdy chodzą dumni, chwaląc się czteroletnim związkiem na koncie. Niestety z ani jednymi świętami spędzonymi razem. Dlatego bardzo się ucieszyli, gdy okazało się, że w tym roku Harry'emu udało mu się dostać kilka dni wolnego na okres świąteczny i jutro miał mieć swój ostatni lot z Paryża, przed dłuższą przerwą. Wolny czas zamierzał spędzić oczywiście ze swoim ukochanym w ich domu oraz ze swoją rodziną do której oboje wybierali się w drugi dzień świąt.

Niall nigdy nie był dobry w pakowaniu prezentów. Zawsze odcinał zbyt krótki kawałek papieru albo rozrywał go w końcowej fazie pakowania. I tym razem trudzi się, żeby jego pakunek wyglądał jak najlepiej i mimo kawałków taśmy, które popkrzyklejały mu się do palcy, idzie mu naprawdę dobrze, dopóki dzwonek telefonu nie wyrywa go z ‘pakowawczego’ transu. 

Rzuca wszystko na biurko i fuka, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni, ale od razu się uśmiecha, widząc na ekranie zdjęcie swojego chłopaka, zrobione przed jego pierwszym lotem. Ma na sobie mundur i czapkę pilota, w których, zdaniem Nialla oczywiście, wygląda niezwykle seksownie.

\- Cześć, kochanie! - rzuca do telefonu. 

\- Cześć, słońce. Co u ciebie?

\- Świetnie. Wszystko już jest gotowe i czeka na ciebie. Nie mogę się doczekać aż przylecisz.

\- Uhm… Słońce, dzwonię do ciebie, bo muszę ci coś powiedzieć - mówi Harry, zmieniając ton głosu i Niall od razu wie, że to nie będzie nic miłego.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Kochanie, nie wiem czy uda mi się dotrzeć do Londynu na święta. Zima postanowiła w tym roku zaszaleć w całej Europie. Mamy tutaj prawdziwe szaleństwo. Całe miasto jest sparaliżowane. Wszystkie samoloty są uziemnione i nie wiadomo kiedy sytuacja się zmieni.

Niall milczy, a w kącikach jego oczu zaczynają zbierać się łzy. Po raz kolejny mieli spędzić święta osobno, znów wszystkie ich plany legły w gruzach. Nie będzie ciasteczek ani ubierania choinki. Znowu spędzi święta sam, oglądając filmy i tęskniąc. Nie pójdą z Harrym na spacer, podczas którego trzymaliby się za ręce i oglądali świąteczne wystawy, słuchając trzeszczącego pod ich stopami śniegu. Nie napiją się gorącej czekolady i nie zaśpiewają razem kolęd. Święta znów nie będą świętami.

\- Niall? Jesteś tam? - słyszy głos Harry'ego w słuchawce.

\- Tak, jestem - odpowiada cicho, pociągając nosem. 

\- Bardzo cię przepraszam. Obiecuję, że zrobię co się da, ale… łatwo nie będzie.

\- Rozumiem. Trudno. Choinka chyba poczeka jeszcze jeden rok - żartuje Niall, próbując nie rozpłakać się na dobre.

\- Wiesz jak bardzo chciałbym być teraz z tobą. Zadzwonię do ciebie, gdyby coś się zmieniło, ale jeśli… Obiecaj mi, że nie spędzisz świąt na kanapie, jedząc chrupki i oglądając Kevina. 

Niall zaśmiał się. 

\- Obiecuję. Będę na ciebie czekał.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

Niall rozłącza się i rzuca telefon na blat biurka, ale nie leży tam długo, bo chwilę później, blondyn w przypływie złości, zrzuca wszystko na podłogę. Rzuca przelotne spojrzenie na bałagan i szybko przytomnieje, widząc zegarek, który wypadł z pudełka. Siada na podłodze, wkłada prezent na jego miejsce, odcina spory kawałek niebieskiego papieru i owija nim pudełko. Zakleja brzegi taśmą, a całość obwiązuje złotą wstążką. 

***

Nadchodzi ten wieczór. Wigilijny wieczór, a w domu Nialla i Harry'ego w ogóle nie czuć atmosfery świąt. W kącie salonu nie stoi ubrana choinka, a pudełka z kolorowymi łancuchami, bombkami i światełkami wciąż schowane są w szafie. Nad rozpalonym kominkiem nie wiszą skarpety na drobiazgi, nikt nie krząta się w kuchni, przygotowując świąteczne potrawy, których zapach powinien rozchodzić się po całym domu. Na drzwiach nie wisi ozdobny stroik, a pod sufitem brakuje, czekającej na świąteczne pocałunki, jemioły.

Niall nie dotrzymuje słowa i leży na kanapie w salonie, przykryty ciepłym kocem, wlepiając się w ekran telewizora, po raz kolejny oglądając przygody Kevina. Na jego brzuchu leży paczka, z której co jakiś czas wyciąga kolejną garść chrupek i wkłada je do ust, nie przejmując się, że część z nich ląduje na kanapie albo podłodze. 

Gdy rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, nawet nie myśli o tym, żeby wstać, przekonany, że tak, jak w zeszłym roku grupa dzieci przebranych za aniołki zbiera pieniądze na schronisko dla zwierząt. To nie jest powód do wstania. Właściwie to nic nie jest w stanie sprawić, żeby podniósł się z kanapy, na której było mu bardzo wygodnie. Byłoby mu zdecydowanie lepiej, gdyby obok niego leżał jego chłopak, ale chyba zaczynał się już przyzwyczajać, że nawet w ten wyjątkowy dzień musi mu wystarczyć jego własne towarzystwo.

Gdy ktoś ponownie puka, a chwilę później używa też dzwonka, zaczyna wątpić w swoją teorię o dzieciach-aniołkach. One nie są tak upierdliwe. Dochodzi więc do wniosku, że to pewnie strudzony wędrowiec, chcący spędzić święta w ciepłej, rodzinnej atmosferze. Niestety, tutaj nie może mu tego zapewnić, więc nie fatyguje się, żeby odprawić potencjalnego przybysza z kwitkiem.

Denerwuje się, gdy pukanie i dzwonienie nie ustaje, ale i tak nie wstaje, dalej udając, że nie ma go w domu. Wstanie tylko po to, żeby uświadomić temu upartemu człowiekowi, który się do niego dobijał, że nie ma ochoty na kolędy, schroniska, wizyty ani w ogóle na nic, wydaje mu się zbyt dużym wysiłkiem.

Już ma nadzieję, że ten ktoś sobie poszedł, kiedy jego uwagę przykuwa chrzęst klucza w zamku. Wśród osób, które mają klucz z pewnością nie ma żadnego strudzonego wędrowca, co trochę go niepokoi. Zrzuca z siebie koc, rozsypując przy okazji resztkę chrupków dookoła kanapy i szybkim krokiem idzie do przedpokoju. Przez otwarte drzwi wpada do środka zimne powietrze, ale nie to przykuwa jego uwagę. 

\- Jak chcesz udawać, że nie ma cię w domu, to chociaż zgaś światło.

Niall musi się uszczypnąć, żeby uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę i nie jest to tylko piękny sen. Przed nim stoi… Harry. Jego Harry, jak zawsze wspaniale wyglądający w swoim stroju pilota i z cudownym uśmiechem na twarzy. Trzymający w jednej ręce kawałek jemioły, a w drugiej butelkę wina. Jak gdyby nigdy nic wchodzi do środka, ciągnąc za sobą swoją niedużą walizkę i zamyka drzwi.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha - żartuje z niego, odstawiając na szafkę butelkę i zieloną gałązkę.

Niallowi zajęło jeszcze kilka sekund, nim dotarło do niego całkowicie, co się dzieje, po czym zamknął Harry'ego w miażdżacym uścisku, wskakując na niego, przez co obaj o mało się nie przewrócili.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Przyjechałem, żeby spędzić święta z moim chłopakiem, wydawało mi się to oczywiste.

Niall zsuwa się z niego, stając prosto na nogach, jednak wciąż trzymając ręce owinięte wokół szyi Harry'ego i patrząc na niego szerokimi oczami.

\- Ale przecież cały wszystko jest zasypane. Mówili w telewizji, że nic się nie zmienia i…

\- Uwierz mi, że jestem w stanie posunąć się do wszystkiego, byleby do ciebie dotrzeć.

\- Proszę powiedz, że nie zrobiłeś niczego nielegalnego i że nie ściga cię policja - jęczy Niall, już mając przed oczami scenę aresztowania Harry'ego za złamanie przepisów czy jeszcze czegoś innego. Boi się pomyśleć, co mógł zrobić jego szalony chłopak, żeby dostać się do Londynu.

\- To tajemnica zawodowa - mówi Harry, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

Niall przewraca oczami, odsuwając się od Harry'ego i spoglądając na niego spode łba, udając obrażonego, ale trwa to jedynie moment, bo radość z widoku chłopaka bierze górę i za chwilę blondyn znów go przytula, używając przy tym prawdopodbnie całej swojej siły.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy - mamrocze w jego szyję.

\- Za to mnie kochasz - stwierdza Harry, słysząc w odpowiedzi stłumione 'mhm’. Stoją tak dłuższą chwilę i brunet zaczyna powoli myśleć, że spędzą tak najbliższe kilka dni. Nie żeby narzekał, ale planował też inne zajęcia na ten czas. Doskonale wiedząc co robi, wsuwa swoje zmarznięte dłonie pod sweter Nialla, na co ten od razu od niego odskakuje z piskiem.

\- Zabieraj te łapy! - Niall cofa się pod samą ścianę i obserwuje zbliżającego się do niego powoli Harry'ego ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy oraz uniesionymi dłońmi i blondyn wiedział, że ten głupek ma zamiar dalej go torturować. - Harry, nie waż się.

\- Bo co mi zrobisz? - Niall nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć, kiedy Harry go dopadł, przyszpilając do ściany i układając dłonie na jego policzkach, przycisnął swoje usta do jego i mocno pocałował. - Tęskniłem za tobą - szepcze, odrywając się od jego warg i schodząc ustami na jego szyję. Niall głośno wzdycha, zrzucając Harry'emu z głowy czapkę i wsuwając palce w jego włosy. Jest nieco rozczarowany, gdy chwilę później brunet zaprzestaje swoich czynności i unosi głowę, a jego twarz przybiera zamyślony wyraz, jakby się na czymś skupiał.

\- Co jest?

\- Czy ja dobrze słyszę? - Niall wytęża słuch, ale nie słyszy niczego dziwnego, co przykułoby jego uwagę. Jedyne co słyszy to włączony telewizor, ale… o cholera. - Oglądasz Kevina. - Harry odwraca się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem idzie do salonu, a Niall biegnie tuż za nim. - I jadłeś chrupki - dodaje, wskazując na bałagan wokół kanapy.

\- To nie tak jak myślisz - broni się Niall, robiąc krok do tyłu, widząc, że Harry powoli się do niego przysuwa z udawaną złością wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Obiecałeś mi coś i nie dotrzymałeś słowa. To karygodne - mówi Harry nieco podniesionym głosem, grożąc Niallowi palcem. Stara się jak najlepiej udawać zdenerwowanego, ale widząc minę Nialla, delikatny uśmiech sam wkrada mu się na usta.

\- Co ze mną zrobisz? - pyta Niall, rozkładając ręce.

\- Wiem, gdzie masz łaskotki - stwierdza dumnie Harry i uśmiecha się szeroko.

Niall otwiera szerzej oczy i kręci przecząco głową, choć i tak wie, że z Harrym nie ma dyskusji i skoro coś sobie wymyślił to tak będzie. W tym samym momencie rzucają się do biegu, ale Niall nie ma szans z długimi nogami bruneta. Harry łapie go na schodach, podnosi do góry i przerzuca przez ramię, jakby nic nie ważył i idzie z nim w kierunku salonu. Niall piszczy i okłada go pięściami po plecach, ale to nic nie daje i chwilę później ląduje na kanapie pod Harrym, który doskonale znając jego słabe punkty, łaskocze go jak oszlały. Blondyn wije się pod nim, krzyczy, piszczy, śmieje się i płacze jednocześnie. Nie ma pojęcia ile to trwa, ale na tyle długo, by Harry opadł na niego bez sił, po czym leżeli tak jeszcze dłuższą chwilę głośno oddychając. 

\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem. Bardzo - mówi Niall, głaszcząc Harry'ego po włosach. Brunet unosi głowę i całuje go w czoło. Podpiera się na łokciach i całuje go jeszcze raz, po czym podnosi się z krótkim 'zaraz wracam’ i wychodzi z pokoju. Zabiera swoją walizkę i idzie na górę. 

Niall wciąż leży na kanapie, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Ma ochotę turlać się i skakać z radości. Ciężko mu uwierzyć, że w końcu spędzi święta z Harrym, choć wszystko wskazywało na to, że kolejny rok z rzędu tak się nie stanie. Wiedział, że kiedyś los w końcu się do nich uśmiechnie. 

\- Niall! - Słyszy po jakimś czasie i od razu biegnie sprawdzić, czego Harry tym razem od niego chce. Zatrzymuje się w półkroku, gdy zauważa go stojącego na szczycie schodów. Zdążył zmienić swój oficjalny strój na sweter z mikołajem, a teraz wyraźnie nie radzi sobie z choinką i kilkoma pudłami, w których schowane były świąteczne ozdoby, z którymi nieudolnie próbował zejść po schodach. 

\- Co ty robisz?

\- Próbuję znieść to na dół.

\- Po co?

Harry przewraca oczami.

\- A jak myślisz? W tym domu w ogóle nie czuć atmosfery świąt! Nie powiesiłeś nawet stroika na drzwiach ani skarpet.

\- Nie widziałem sensu w dekorowaniu, kiedy byłem sam.

\- Jesteś jeszcze bardziej leniwy niż normalnie, kiedy cię nie pilnuję. W zeszłym roku, kiedy mnie nie było, też tak to wyglądało? - Niall skinął głową. - Dlaczego?

\- Bo to po prostu nie ma sensu. - Na twarzy Harry'ego maluje się dezorientacja, a w jego głowie pojawia się myśl - jak można nie widzieć sensu w tworzeniu świątecznej atmosfery? - Kiedy ciebie nie ma, nie ubieram choinki, nie piekę pierników ani nie wieszam jemioły. Nie potrzebuję tego, jeśli mam to robić tylko dla siebie. Pachnąca choinka, kolędy, świąteczne potrawy i prezenty nie cieszą tak bardzo, gdy nie ma z nami tych, których kochamy, wiesz? Parę bombek na drzewie nie sprawi, że nagle zacznę cieszyć się ze świąt, jeśli nie powieszę tych bombek z tobą.

Harry wpatruje się w niego, przetrawiając w głowie wszystko, co powiedział i jak prawdziwe i głębokie to było. Niall był z nim tak szczery, że ma ochotę się rozkleić, rzucić wszystko, podbiec do niego i przytulić go najmocniej jak potrafi. I tak też robi. Wypuszcza choinkę z rąk, nie przejmując się tym, że upadła prosto na pudło z bombkami. Zbiega po schodach, wpadając prosto na Nialla i bierze go ramiona. Stoją złączeni w silnym uścisku dobre kilka minut, nie mówiąc absolutnie nic. 

\- Ubierzmy tą biedną choinkę - odzywa się w końcu Niall, odsuwając się od Harry'ego. Brunet całuje go przelotnie w nos i chwyta jego dłoń, pociągając go za sobą. 

Harry ustawia choinkę w salonie i wyłącza telewizor, po czym włącza w odtwarzaczu płytę ze świątecznymi piosenkami, a Niall w tym czasie przegląda pudła. Brunet nuci pod nosem Christmas Time, Mistletoe and Wine, wyciągając pudełko z bombkami.

\- Najpierw lampki - mówi Niall, wyciągając długi sznur kolorowych światełek.

\- Nie, lampki na koniec - protestuje Harry.

\- Tak długo nie ubierałeś choinki, że już zapomniałeś jak to się robi - odpowiada z przekąsem Niall i zaczyna rozkładać lampki na gałązkach.

\- Mówię ci, że źle robisz.

\- Zamknij się i pomóż mi.

Harry w końcu się poddaje, odkłada bombki i poprawia ułożenie lampek, po czym wkłada wtyczkę do kontaktu, gasząc wcześniej światło.

\- Kilka się nie świeci - stwierdza.

\- Powinniśmy to sprawdzić wcześniej.

\- Mamy jakieś inne lampki?

Niall kolejny raz przeszukuje pudła, przekłada wszystko z miejsca na miejsce, by w końcu oznajmić, że światełka, które są już na choince, są też jedynymi jakie posiadają. Unikając kolejnej sprzeczki, postanawiają zostawić to tak, jak jest.

Następnie wyciągają po kolei bombki i zawieszają je na gałązakch. Nie udaje im się tego zrobić bez małego nieporozumienia, zwracając sobie nawzajem uwagę, gdy w jednym miejscu bombki wisiały zbyt gęsto, a w innym było ich za mało. Nie obyło się również bez strat. Harry nieuważnie powiesił jedną z bombek, która potoczyła się na dół i rozbiła na drobne kawałeczki. Potem nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca, dopóki Niall nie posprzątał. Ostatnie na choince pojawiają się łańcuchy. Niall obchodzi drzewko dookoła, sprawdzając czy na pewno wszystko wygląda tak, jak powinno, a Harry klęczy na podłodze i zawzięcie szuka czegoś we wszystkich pudłach.

\- Gdzie jest czub?

\- Co?

\- No czub. Albo jakaś gwiazda na czubek.

\- Musi gdzieś być - odpowiada Niall, wzruszając ramionami, a Harry z głośnym westchnięciem wraca do szukania.

\- Nie ma - oznajmia, rozkładając ręce.

\- Trudno. - Harry głośno wzdycha i podnosi się z podłogi, sprzątając pudła, wkładając jedno w drugie. - Odniosę to.

\- Okej - rzuca Niall, nie odrywając wzroku od choinki.

Święta Bożego Narodzenia to najpiękniejszy czas w roku, a ubrana i pachnąca choinka jest jednym z ich nieodłącznych elementów. To również okres, który spędzamy z tymi, których kochamy. W domu Nialla i Harry'ego świąt nie było od trzech lat. Przez trzy kolejne lata brakowało w nim świątecznej atmosfery, przystrojonej choinki, pysznego jedzenia, góry prezentów i śpiewanych kolęd, które były zbędne i traciły swój urok, a sama myśl o nich nie wywoływała uśmiechu, gdy brakowało najważniejszego - obecności ukochanej osoby. Widok mieniącego się kolorami drzewka uświadomił Niallowi, że w końcu wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.

\- Brakuje jeszcze czegoś - słyszy za sobą głos Harry'ego i wyciera pośpiesznie oczy, po czym odwraca się do niego, przywołując na usta lekki uśmiech.

Brunet idzie w jego stronę z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na twarzy, chowając coś za plecami. Staje przed choinką i bez słowa kładzie pod nią prostokątne pudełko owinięte w kolorowy papier i ozdobione kokardą.

\- Teraz jest idealnie. Spotkałem po drodze świętego Mikołaja i poprosił mnie, żebym ci to przekazał - mówi z dumą i przygląda się Niallowi przez dłuższą chwilę. - Płakałeś?

\- Co? Nie! Coś mi wpadło do oka - wymyśla na poczekaniu i uśmiecha się szerzej. - To miło z twojej strony, że zgodziłeś się mu pomóc. Ja też coś mam! - krzyczy i biegnie na górę, a chwilę później wraca z prezentem dla Harry'ego i również wsuwa go pod chonikę.

\- Wiesz, że nie musiałeś - mówi Harry.

\- Wiem, ale chciałem. Nie możesz mi zabronić, sprawiania ci przyjemności. - Niall podchodzi do niego i obejmuje go w talii, wtulając się w niego. - Poza tym, muszę się jakoś odwdzięczyć. Dostałem najlepszy prezent na świecie.

Harry również go obejmuje, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu i pocierając dłońmi jego plecy. Stoją tak jakiś czas, dopóki Harry nie zaczyna nucić grającego w tle All I Want For Christmas Is You, a potem kiwać się w jedną i drugą stronę. Niall zaczyna się śmiać i daje się porwać do niezdarngo tańca. Wyglądają komicznie w świątecznych swetrach i puchatych skarpetach, sunąc po salonie, depcząc sobie po stopach i kręcąc niezgrabne piruety. W ramach efektownego zakończenia mocno trzymają się za ręce, Niall trochę za bardzo odchyla się do tyłu, pociągając Harry'ego za sobą i razem lądują na podłodze. Niall leży pod Harrym i macha nogami, starając się go z siebie zrzucić. Brunet w końcu przekręca się na plecy rozbawiony, a leżący obok niego Niall praktycznie turla się ze śmiechu. Potrzebują chwili, żeby dojść do siebie.

\- Uwielbiam kiedy się śmiejesz - mówi Harry i odwraca głowę tak, żeby móc patrzeć na Nialla, który w tym samym momencie spogląda na niego. - Powiesz mi dlaczego płakałeś?

\- Ja nie…

\- Wiem, kiedy kłamiesz - stwierdza i posyła mu wymowne spojrzenie.

\- To nic takiego. Naprawdę.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić.

Harry przysuwa się do niego i układa się na boku, spoglądając na niego z góry.

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć, żeby zapobiec temu następnym razem.

\- A co jeśli nie chcę? - pyta Niall, podnosząc się i opierając na łokciu. Wyciąga wolną dłoń i układa ją na policzku Harry'ego, przesuwając po nim kciukiem. Przez cały czas nie spuszcza wzroku z jego oczu, dopiero, gdy zamyka oczy i przyciska swoje wargi do jego ust.

\- Zastanowię się - mówi nagle Harry, odsuwając się od niego i podnosi się z podłogi. - Ale wiem jak poprawić ci humor. Chodź.

\- Ale ja mam dobry humor.

\- To będziesz miał lepszy. Wstawaj. 

Harry staje nad nim i wyciąga do niego ręce, a kiedy Niall mocno chwyta jego dłonie, pomaga mu się podnieść. Niallowi udaje się na niego nie wpaść i zatrzymuje się tuż przed nim. Harry wciąż trzyma go ze ręce, na jego twarzy błąka się uśmiech, i powoli pochyla się w jego stronę. Przygotował Nialla na pocałunek, by w ostatniej chwili przysunąć wargi do jego ucha.

\- Posprzątaj z kanapy, a potem zapraszam do kuchni - mówi i zaczyna chichotać.

\- To niby miało mi poprawić humor? - fuka Niall, udając obrażonego i odsuwa się od Harry'ego.

\- Nie. Zaraz się dowiesz, o co chodzi. Będę czekał w kuchni.

Harry odwraca się i wychodzi, a Niall odprowadza go wzrokiem, stojąc w miejscu z założonymi rękoma. Czeka chwilę, żeby sprawdzić czy Harry nie żartował, ale kiedy nie wraca, wie, że nie. Niechętnie podchodzi do kanapy i bierze z niej prawie puste opakowanie po chrupkach i wrzuca do nich te, które poniewierały się po podłodze. Wytrzepuje koc, strząsając okruszki na podłogę, składa go i rzuca na oparcie. Upewnia się, że Harry nie będzie miał się do czego przyczepić i idzie do kuchni.

\- Już - ogłasza, wyrzucając opakowanie do kosza.

Przenosi wzrok na Harry'ego i jego obrażona mina natychmiast znika. Brunet uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, ubrany w fartuch, a obok niego na blacie stały wszystkie składniki potrzebne do pieczenia.

\- Witajcie w programie Świąteczne pieczenie z Harrym Stylesem. Dziś moim gościem specjalnym jest najsympatyczniejszy, najprzystojniejszy, najbardziej utalentowany chłopak, który, tak się składa, jest moim chłopakiem. Panie i panowie, Niall Horan! - wykrzykuje Harry i sam bije sobie brawo. 

Niall stoi przed nim i zwija się ze śmiechu, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Zapomniałem dodać, że ma najlepszy śmiech - zwraca się znów do wymyślonej przez siebie publiczności. - Mam tu dla ciebie coś, co może ci się przydać - mówi tym razem do Nialla i podaje mu fartuch identyczny jak ten, który ma na sobie.

Niall bierze od niego fartuch, zakłada go przez głowę i pozwala Harry'emu go zawiązać.

\- Mówiłem, że do twarzy mu w czerwonym - informuje swoich nieistniejących gości w jego wyimaginowanym studiu Harry, wskazując na Nialla, który macha do publiczności, starając się udawać zawstydzonego. - Cieszę się, że przyjąłeś zaproszenie do mojego programu.

\- A ja cieszę się, że mogę tu być. Dziękuję za zaproszenie.

\- Słyszałem, że jesteś łasuchem.

\- Jestem.

\- To się idealnie składa, bo chciałbym, abyś pomógł mi dzisiaj w przygotowaniu świątecznych ciasteczek.

\- Świetnie - mówi Niall radośnie i wskakuje na blat, siadając na nim i machając nogami. Uśmiecha się szeroko, a oczy błyszczą mu z podekscytowania.

\- Poproszę cię, abyś wrzucił do miski wszystkie składniki zgodnie z tym przepisem. 

Harry przesuwa w jego stronę telefon, na którym otwarta była strona z przepisami i Niall od razu zaczyna się w nią wczytywać. Przystępuje do pracy, zerkając na przepis, odmierzając wszystkie składniki i dodając je do miski. Harry zaczyna ugniatać ciasto, przygyzając język w skupieniu, a Niall przygląda się temu z zaciekawieniem, dodając trochę więcej mąki, gdy brunet go o to prosi. Harry zerka na niego, gdy jest tego nieświadomy i puka go palcem w nos, zostawiając na nim ślad z mąki.

\- Hej, to niedopuszczalne na antenie! - burzy się Niall, wycierając mąkę z nosa.

\- To się wytnie - odpowiada Harry rozbawiony i wraca do ciasta. - No dobrze, chyba wystarczy. Czy chciałbyś je teraz rozwałkować? - pyta.

\- Zróbmy to razem - odpowiada radośnie Niall i zeskakuje z blatu.

\- Masz rację.

Harry przenosi ciasto na blat i uklepuje je nieco. Znajduje w szufladzie wałek i podaje go Niallowi.

\- Zapraszam.

Niall staje w odpowiednim miejscu, Harry tuż za nim, razem kładą ręce na wałku i pracują w ciszy, dopóki ciasto nie jest odpowiednio cienkie.

\- Dobrze, taka grubość nam wystarczy - oznajmia Harry i odkłada wałek. Niall wskakuje z powrotem na swoje miejsce na wyspie i czeka na dalsze instrukcje. - Mamy foremki, mój pomocniku?

\- Zaraz sprawdzę. - Niall ze swojego miejsca sięga do szuflady i hałasując przy tym, zaczyna w niej wszystko przerzucać. - Mamy gwiazdkę. - Wyjmuje foremkę i szuka dalej. - I choinkę.

\- Cudownie. Weź jedną i będziemy wycinać ciastka.

\- Jasne, szefie.

Kolejne kilka minut spędzają na wycinaniu Harry gwiazdek, Niall choinek, starając się, aby było ich po równo. Kiedy wszystkie ciasteczka są już wycięte, Harry zajmuje się ułożeniem ich na blasze, a Niall dostaje za zadanie włączenie piekarnika. Czekają chwilę aż będzie odpowiednio nagrzany, a wtedy ich słodkie dzieło ląduje w środku.

\- Zgrana z nas drużyna - stwierdza Harry i przybijają z Niallem piątkę. - Koniec programu, dziękuję.

\- W programach kulinarnych kucharze zazwyczaj czekają aż ich danie będzie gotowe, żeby mogli go spróbować i powiedzieć widzom, jakie jest pyszne - zauważa Niall.

\- Moi będą żyć w niewiedzy.

\- Oglądalność ci spadnie.

\- Trudno. Chodź, pomocniku, trzeba to ogarnąć.

\- Jestem gościem specjalnym, nie będę sprzątał - wykręca się Niall i idzie umyć ręce. 

Harry nawet tego nie komentuje. Patrzy jak Niall wskakuje na blat, tym razem idealnie przed piekarnikiem, żeby móc zaglądać do środka i głośno wzdycha. Niall udaje, że tego nie słyszy i nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Obserwuje piekące się ciastka, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Siedzi tak przez cały czas, kiedy Harry sprząta, odkłada wszystko na swoje miejsce, myje brudne naczynia i wyciera blaty. Gdy kończy sam zagląda do piekarnika.

\- Ile czasu minęło? - pyta.

\- Jakieś piętnaście minut.

\- To jeszcze trochę - stwierdza obojętnie i odchodzi. Niall w ostatniej chwili łapie go za rękę.

\- A ty gdzie idziesz?

\- Nie wiem. Nie będę się gapił na ciastka jak niektórzy bezużyteczni goście specjalni.

\- Ale śmieszne - mówi Niall i przyciąga go do siebie. - Chyba się na mnie nie obrazisz? - pyta rozbawiony, nie dostając żadnej odpowiedzi. - Obraziłeś się - stwierdza, śmiejąc się przy tym. 

Przesuwa się na sam brzeg blatu i przyciąga Harry'ego jeszcze bliżej siebie, który dalej udaje niewzruszonego. Obejmuje go rękami i nogami, wtulając się w niego. Próbuje go pocałować, ale Harry unosi głowę, spoglądając w górę, ukrywając przy okazji uśmiech, który sam wkrada mu się na usta. W końcu nie wytrzymuje i zaczyna się śmiać, widząc jak Niall się wyciąga, próbując dosięgnąć jego ust, aż w końcu się poddaje i chichocze wprost w jego szyję.

\- Musisz przeprosić - mówi Harry, w końcu spoglądając na niego i obejmując go.

\- Przepraszam. Bardzo przepraszam - mówi, a wręcz krzyczy, Niall i w końcu dostaje to, czego chciał. Przyciąga go do siebie, chwyta jego twarz w dłonie i wpija się w jegu usta. Całuje go tak długo, dopóki starcza mu powietrza. Harry przez cały ten czas błądzi dłońmi pod jego swetrem, całując go równie zapamiętale. Gdy w końcu odsuwają się od siebie, Niall opiera głowę na jego ramieniu, składając krótki pocałunek za jego uchem i wtula się w jego szyję. - Przepraszam - powtarza jeszcze raz.

\- Poprawiłem ci humor?

\- Mhm - mruczy Niall, wciąż trzymając się kurczowo Harry'ego, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć.

\- Musisz mnie puścić - mówi Harry rozbawiony, ale Niall nie reaguje. - Czas wyjąć ciastka - dodaje i to już wywołuje pożądany efekt. Niall podnosi głowę z jego ramienia, puszcza go i zeskakuje na podłogę, żeby zajrzeć do piekarnika z nosem przyklejonym do szyby.

\- Na co jeszcze czekamy? - zapytał, dziwiąc się czemu Harry nic nie robi.

\- Dajmy im jeszcze dwie minutki - odpowiada zadowolony.

\- Co? Oszust z ciebie - mówi, krzyżując ręce i unosząc głowę, udając wielce obrażonego.- Wiesz co, zawołaj mnie za dwie minuty.

\- I kto tu się obraża? - dokucza mu Harry i pokazuje mu język. Niall w odpowiedzi pokazuje mu środkowy palec i wychodzi z kuchni.

Harry stoi w kuchni rozbawiony tą sytuacją i zerka na godzinę na telefonie, czekając aż miną dwie minuty, ale wcześniej Niall sam wraca do kuchni z butelką wina w ręku.

\- Co to? - pyta, nie odrywając wzroku od etykiety. 

\- Dodatek od świętego Mikołaja.

\- Będziemy pić wino?

\- Tak, kochanie.

\- A to? - pyta znowu, wyciągając zza pleców gałązkę jemioły.

\- Oddawaj to. - Harry wyrywa mu ją z ręki i chowa sobie do tylnej kieszeni spodni. - Dwie minuty minęły.

\- Nareszcie. 

Niall traci zainteresowanie i jemiołą i winem, które odstawia na blat i zaciera ręce na myśl o ciastkach. Bacznie obserwuje jak Harry wyłącza piekarnik, zakłada kuchenne rękawice i wyciąga blachę gorących, cudownie pachnących cynamonem ciasteczek. Niall, któremu ślinka cieknie na ich widok, nie może się powstrzymać i wyciąga rękę, sięgając po jedną z parujących choinek.

\- Gdzie z tą łapą? - Harry'emu udaje się uciec w porę z gorącą blachą i odstawia ją z dala od Nialla. Zdejmuje rękawice i zdecydowanym ruchem rzuca je na blat. - Nie będziesz ich teraz jadł - mówi stanowczo, a Niall robi smutną minę. - Nie patrz tak na mnie.

\- Jesteś okropny - zarzuca mu Niall, szturchając go pięścią w ramię. Harry obejmuje go, a Niall spogląda na niego z naburmuszoną miną. - Jesteś dzisiaj dla mnie taki niemiły.

\- Ja jestem niemiły?

Niall przytakuje.

\- Ja dopiero mogę być niemiły - stwierdza. - A teraz wychodzimy, panie obrażalski. Ciastka potrzebują spokoju. No już, raz, raz.

Harry kładzie dłonie na ramionach Nialla, odwraca go tyłem do siebie i popycha w stronę wyjścia z kuchni. Niall stawia powoli dwa kroki i odwraca się.

\- Zaraz do ciebie dołączę - informuje go i czeka aż Niall wyjdzie, odprowadzając go wzrokiem. Gdy zostaje sam, wyjmuje z szafki dwa kieliszki, znajduje w szufladzie korkociąg, bierze wino i idzie do salonu. - Masz ochotę? Na zgodę?

Niall, który zdążył rozsiąść się na kanapie zapatrzony w choinkę, odwraca głowę w jego stronę i przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówi. W końcu podnosi się, idzie przez pokój, zatrzymuje się przed Harrym i bierze od niego kieliszki.

\- Chcesz mnie upić? - pyta.

\- Nie, skądże. Ale chciałbym napić się z tobą wina i złożyć ci życzenia.

\- Chyba jeszcze nikt nie częstował mnie winem w święta.

\- To jest wyjątkowa sytuacja. Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz - oznajmia z uśmiechem i zabiera się za otwieranie wina. 

Trwa to dłuższą chwilę, ale Niall cierpliwie czeka, tylko raz proponując mu pomoc, której Harry odmawia. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się wyciągnąć korek z butelki, szczęślwie nie wylewając na siebie ani kropli wina, napełnił kieliszki i odstawił butelkę. Niall podaje mu jeden kieliszek i przez chwilę stoją, nic nie mówiąc, Niall testuje zapach wina, a Harry kręci swoim kieliszkiem w dłoni.

\- No dobrze, więc… nie jestem dobry w składaniu życzeń, ale… kochanie, Niall.. - zaczyna w końcu Harry, a wtedy Niall zaczyna się śmiać. - Co?

\- Nic, nic. Mów dalej.

Harry zerka na niego podejrzliwie i kontunuuje:

\- Niall, z okazji świąt chciałbym ci życzyć wszystkiego, o czym marzysz. A do tego, żebyś się tak często nie obrażał, żebyś był szczęśliwy i zdrowy, i żeby uśmiech nigdy nie znikał z twojej twarzy.

\- Dziękuję, nawet nieźle ci poszło. A ja tobie życzę przede wszystkim tyle samo lądowań ile startów, i cierpliwości do mnie. Szczęście już masz, więc życzę ci zdrowia i spełnienia wszystkich marzeń, tych malutkich i tych największych. Wesołych świąt.

\- Dziękuję.

Stukają się kieliszkami i upijają po małym łyku. Harry lekko się krzywi, kiedy trunek przepływa mu przez gardło, a Niall jednym duszkiem wypija wszystko do dna.

\- Jednak chcesz się upić?

\- Może to jest jakiś pomysł - stwierdza, po czym bierze od Harry'ego jego kieliszek, opróżnia go i razem ze swoim odstawia na bok.

Harry przygląda się temu nieco zdziwiony, bo Niall nigdy nie przepadał za winem. Jest jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony, gdy niespodziewanie zarzuca mu ręce na szyję.

\- Żartuję - mówi i zaczyna chichotać. Szybko się uspokaja, zmieniając wyraz twarzy na zupełnie poważny. - A nam obu życzę, żebyśmy mogli spędzać razem więcej czasu - szepcze i całuje Harry'ego przelotnie w usta. - Bo bardzo za tobą tęsknię - dodaje, po czym całuje go jeszcze raz, tym razem dłużej i czulej. 

Harry obejmuje go w pasie, a on sięga dłonią do jego kieszeni i wyciąga z niej jemiołę. Podnosi rękę tak, by gałązka znajdowała się nad ich głowami. Harry przerywa pocałunek i spogląda w górę, a na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Teraz szczęścia nie powinno nam już brakować - stwierdza i jeszcze raz łączy ich usta w krótkim, słodkim pocałunku, chichocząc przy tym.

Tym razem to Niall się odsuwa, spoglądając na Harry'ego błyszczącymi z radości oczami, chichocze i smyra go jemiołą po nosie i znów zarzuca mu ręce na szyję, przytulając się do niego.

\- Czy teraz możemy już zjeść ciastka? - pyta nieśmiało, przygryzając wargę i patrząc na Harry'ego prosząco.

\- Nie - odpowiada mu Harry stanowczo, przewracając oczami.

\- A możemy już otworzyć prezenty?

\- A nie powinniśmy zaczekać z tym do jutra?

\- Nie. Nie jesteś ciekawy, co przyniósł ci Mikołaj?

Harry udaje, że się zastanawia, uśmiechając się szelmowsko i starając się nie okazywać jak bardzo bawi go widok Nialla stojącego przed nim ze złożonymi dłońmi i patrzącego na niego wyczekująco.

\- No dobra - mówi w końcu, a Niall podskakuje, wydając przy tym okrzyk radości i klaszcze w dłonie. - Ale robimy to pierwszy i ostatni raz - ostrzega go Harry.

\- Jasne, jasne. Chodź.

Niall łapie go za rękę i ciągnie za sobą do choinki, gdzie razem siadają na podłodze.

\- Mogę pierwszy?! - pyta Niall cały pobudzony z podekscytowania, sięgając po swój prezent i nie czekając na odpowiedź, najpierw odwiązuje kokardę, a potem zrywa ozdobny papier. Przygląda się czemuś, co wygląda jak mały, czarny kuferek i spogląda na Harry'ego, który wzrusza ramionami, udając, że nie ma pojęcia co jest w środku. Niall uśmiecha się pod nosem, a oczy błyszczą mu z ciekawości, kiedy unosi wieko. Harry zagląda mu przez ramię, a ich oczom ukazują się leżące na różowym papierze dwa wysokie, czerwone kubki z namalowanymi na nich reniferami, choinkami, mikołajami i śnieżynkami, czyli wszystkim, co kojarzy się ze świętami.

\- No proszę, Mikołaj pomyślał też o mnie - odzywa się Harry, gdy Niall obraca kubki w dłoniach, oglądając je z każdej strony.

\- Są cudne - zwraca się do niego zachwycony Niall i całuje go przelotnie w policzek. - Dziękuję.

\- Za co? To nie ode mnie, tylko od Mikołaja.

\- Dziękuję za dostarczenie ich. I za to, że jesteś taki dobry i mu pomogłeś.

\- Nie ma sprawy - odpowiada Harry z uśmiechem, a Niall odkłada kubki z powrotem do kuferka.

\- Teraz twoja kolej - woła blondyn i ekscytuje się, jakby to on miał otwierać kolejny prezent. - Wesołych świąt - mówi z uśmiechem na ustach, podając Harry'emu prezent. Brunet potrząsa pudełkiem przy uchu, ale nie słyszy niczego, co podpowiedziałoby mu, co znajduje się w środku. - Otwórz - zachęca go Niall. Przygryza wargę ze zdenerwowania, obserwując jak Harry odpakowuje nieidealnie zapakowane pudełko, walcząc z nadmiarem taśmy klejącej. Kiedy brunet końcu unosi wieczko pudełka, wpatruje się w leżący w środku zegarek, nic nie mówiąc. - Podoba ci się? - pyta Niall, zaczynając wątpić, czy przypadkiem czegoś nie pomieszał. Był przekonany, że Harry będzie tryskał radością na widok wymarzonego zegarka, a teraz, kiedy na jego twarzy nie było widać nawet uśmiechu, już nie był taki pewny, czy na pewno kupił właściwy.

\- Czy to jest to co myślę? To jest ten…

\- Tak, to ten zegarek.

\- Ale przecież - mówi Harry, wyjmując zegarek z pudełka i obracając go w palcach - on kosztował fortunę.

\- Błagam cię, Harry. Czy nie możesz po prostu mi podziękować? Zrób to dla mnie.

\- Ale… to za dużo - mówi Harry, kręcąc głową i spogląda na swojego chłopaka.

\- Zapłacę każdą cenę, żeby cię uszczęśliwić - mówi Niall zupełnie poważnie, patrząc Harry'emu prosto w oczy. - Załóż go. Możemy pójść zmienić długość paska, gdyby ten nie pasował.

Harry po chwili wahania, wsuwa zegarek na nadgarstek i z łatwością go zapina. Wyciąga rękę, oglądając go z każdej strony i Niall cieszy się na ten widok, bo Harry w końcu się uśmiecha.

\- Tak myślałem, że będzie dobry - mówi dumnie. - Pasuje ci.

\- Jest dokładnie taki, o jakim marzyłem, ale i tak…

\- Ćśś. - Niall kładzie mu palec na ustach i kręci powoli głową. - Po prostu podziękuj.

\- Dziękuję - mówi cicho, siląc się na uśmiech, odpędzając napływające do jego oczu niechciane łzy. - Teraz już zawsze będę na czas.

***

Harry wchodzi do salonu z gorącą czekoladą w ich nowych świątecznych kubkach i podaje jeden Niallowi.

\- Proszę bardzo, z piankami i posypką, tak, jak lubisz.

\- Dziękuję. - Niall posyła mu uśmiech i obejmuje kubek dłońmi, ocieplając je.

\- Mamy jeszcze coś.

Harry odstawia swoją czekoladę i biegnie z powrotem do kuchni. Po chwili wraca z talerzem pełnym upieczonych przez nich ciasteczek i stawia go na stoliku.

\- Smacznego.

Niall od razu sięga po jedno i odgryza spory kawałek. Zamyka oczy, powoli przeżuwając i wydaje z siebie pomruk zadowolenia.

\- Pyszne - mówi z pełną buzią. - Zgrana z nas ekipa.

Harry uśmiecha się i sam zjada jedno ciasteczko.

\- To co? Czas na film.

\- Wybierz coś.

Harry podchodzi do półki, na której trzymają swoją kolekcję filmów i zaczyna wszystkie przeglądać, próbując wybrać idealny na ten wieczór. Wyciąga jedną z płyt i odwraca się do Nialla, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Możemy obejrzeć To właśnie miłość? - pyta.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiada Niall takim tonem, jakby spodziewał się takiego wyboru. - Idealny film na święta.

\- No właśnie, a o taki właśnie nam przecież chodziło.

Niall przewraca oczami i mamrocze coś pod nosem, ale Harry tego nie słyszy i nie zauważa. Wyłącza muzykę i wkłada płytę z filmem do odtwarzacza. Zabiera pilota i przysiada się do Nialla na kanapie, wsuwając się obok niego pod koc. 

\- To mój ulubiony film - mówi.

\- Wiem.

Harry wybiera opcję odtwarzania i skupia całą swoją uwagę na ekranie telewizora. Siedzi z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę, obejmując je ramionami i wpatruje się w kolejne sceny, jakby widział je pierwszy raz w życiu. Niall zerka na niego od czasu do czasu, bardziej zajęty podpieraniem głowy albo jedzeniem kolejnych ciastek. Miał okazję oglądać już ten film nie raz, właśnie dlatego, że jest on ulubionym Harry'ego, który nie widział nic złego w oglądaniu tej bożonarodzeniowej komedii romantycznej w jakikolwiek inny, nieświąteczny dzień. Niall nie lubił tego typu filmów i nie przekonywał go do obejrzenia go nawet fakt, że pierwszy raz oglądają go w święta.

Harry całkowicie wczuwa się w historie występujących w filmie bohaterów, zapominając o całym świecie, ze swoim chłopakiem siedzącym obok włącznie. Od czasu do czasu uśmiecha się sam do siebie albo ociera łzę, a Niall przygląda się temu z boku totalnie znudzony. Ponad dwie godziny trwania filmu dłużą mu się w nieskończoność, co w połączeniu z bardzo późną porą wywołuje u niego całą serię ziewnięć. Wie, że mieli wykorzystać ten świąteczny wieczór, i noc przy okazji, najlepiej jak się da, ale nie może nic poradzić, gdy głowa sama mu opada ze zmęczenia.

Podskakuje i otwiera oczy, nie wiedząc w pierwszej chwili co się dzieje ani kiedy zasnął, gdy Harry szturcha go łokciem. Wciąż trzyma kurczowo kubek po czekoladzie, który od razu odstawia na stolik. Na ekranie telewizora widzi napisy końcowe filmu, a potem spogląda na swojego chłopaka, który zalewa się łzami.

\- Jak możesz spać, kiedy tam dzieją się takie rzeczy? - pyta go z wyrzutem Harry i pociąga nosem.

\- Nie spałem, cały czas oglądałem - wykręca się Niall.

\- Jesteś najgorszym kłamcą na świecie.

\- A ty jesteś jedynym facetem, który płacze na To właśnie miłość - odgryza mu się Niall. - Chodź do mnie.

Harry przysuwa się do niego, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu, a Niall obejmuje go ramieniem i całuje go w czubek głowy. Bawi się jego włosami, słysząc jak wciąż pociąga nosem albo wyciera go w rękaw swetra. Ekran telewizora robi się zupełnie czarny, a w pokoju zapada kompletna cisza.

\- Możemy obejrzeć jeszcze jeden film? - pyta Harry, podnosząc głowę i przenosząc wzrok na swojego chłopaka.

\- Jest już bardzo późno - zauważa Niall. Nie musi nawet sprawdzać godziny, żeby o tym wiedzieć. Odkąd Harry pojawił się w domu, zajęli się tyloma rzeczami, że zupełnie stracili poczucie czasu. Jest przekonany, że musi być jakiś środek nocy.

\- Wiem, ale dobrze mi z tobą tutaj. Nie musimy jutro wcześnie wstawać.

\- Mieliśmy jechać do twoich rodziców.

\- I pojedziemy. Wieczorem.

Niall głośno wzdycha i poddaje się, wiedząc, że Harry i tak nie da za wygraną.

\- Jaki film chciałbyś obejrzeć? - pyta.

\- Może teraz ty wybierz.

\- Nie znam się na świątecznych filmach, a już tym bardziej romantycznych.

\- Możesz wybrać jakiś inny.

\- Harry, są święta, a w święta ogląda się takie właśnie filmy. Poza tym, ty je lubisz i chętnie je z tobą oglądam.

\- Kłamca - rzuca Harry i oboje zaczynają chichotać.

\- No to jaki ten film?

\- Holiday?

\- Oglądaliśmy go już kiedyś razem?

\- Nie wiem, może.

\- A będziesz płakał?

\- Niczego nie mogę obiecać.

Niall śmieje się, targa mu włosy i całuje go w czoło.

\- Niech będzie Holiday - mówi, a Harry uśmiecha się, całuje go przelotnie w usta, po czym, podnosi się z kanapy i idzie zmienić płytę. 

Niall obserwuje go ze swojego miejsca, uśmiechając się pod nosem i uświadamia sobie, że Harry może i jest trochę zbyt wrażliwy i zbyt często wzrusza się na filmach, ale właśnie takiego go pokochał i nie może wyobrazić go sobie innego. To już nie byłby ten sam Harry. Jego Harry. Dla którego mógłby zrobić wszystko. Nawet obejrzeć dwie komiedie romatyczne w środku świątecznej nocy, gdy wszyscy inni ludzie śpią, żeby z samego rana zacząć przygotowania do rodzinnego obiadu, po którym przyjdzie pora na otwieranie prezentów.

Harry wraca do niego, przytulając się do jego boku i włącza film. Niall opiera policzek na jego głowie i znów bawi się jego włosami, próbując wciągnąć się w film i starając się nie zasnąć.

\- Niall? - odzywa się nagle Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.

\- Tak?

\- Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też - odpowiada, uśmiechając się do siebie. 

Poprawia koc, przykrywając nim Harry'ego pod samą szyję. Muska ustami jego czoło i odnajduje pod kocem jego dłoń, wsuwając w nią swoją mniejszą i spalata razem ich palce. Wraca do oglądania filmu i choć bardzo się stara nie zasnąć, zamyka oczy i odpływa.

Gdy się budzi, jest mu gorąco i coś smyra go po nosie. Poza tym jest mu dziwnie ciężko. Otwiera powoli oczy, kilkatrotnie mrugając, przyzwyczajając wzrok do panującej wokół ciemności. Dopiero po chwili przypomina sobie, że leży na kanapie i zasnął w czasie oglądania filmu, który zdążył się już skończyć. Wtedy zauważa też przyczynę, dla której jest mu gorąco i ciężko. Harry śpi owinięty wokół jego ciała, z głową na jego piersi, obejmując go ramieniem i tuląc do siebie. I to jego włosy łaskotały go w nos.

Niall uśmiecha się pod nosem, patrząc na niego przez chwilę, a potem unosi powoli rękę i przebiega palcami przez jego włosy. 

\- Harry - szepcze, potrząsając go lekko za ramię, ale brunet nie reaguje. 

Próbuje jeszcze dwa razy jednak bez skutku. Harry wydaje z siebie ciche mruknięcie i we śnie wtula się w Niall jeszcze bardziej, jednak się nie budzi. W końcu Niall dochodzi do wniosku, że choć w łóżku byłoby im wygodniej, równie dobrze mogą zostać na kanapie. Odnajduje pod kocem pilota i wyłącza telewizor, a potem z głośnym westchnięciem kładzie się z powrotem i choć nie jest mu najwygodniej, większe znaczenie ma dla niego przez kogo tak jest, i z tą myślą szczęśliwy zasypia.


End file.
